We Are Off To See er Help The Wizards
by CrystalRed
Summary: The Second Giant War is over, but the fight against Voldemort is still on. The Gods decided to send in the demigods from the SGW to get the "pathetic war" over and done with. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO R.R & J.K.R Set during OFTP (Pen name use to be crystalluv4book)
1. Prologue

We Are Off To See The Wizards

Prologue

The war was over.

The Second Giant war was over. Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter combined, creating the ultimate demigod training camp also known as Camp Olympus. Our heroes are now living a blissful life, without a worry about the world. They thought that the world was safe now. Little did they know that half way across the world, the wizards are still locked in combat, with a risk of losing its peaceful world to an "evil lord". The gods decided to send our favorite heroes to help. Yes, compared to Gaea or even Kronos, Voldemort was a fly. That is the precise reason why the gods are sending the demigods in: To get that "pathetic war" over and done with. Hecate is angry, that someone would dare use her blessing in such a foul way. Hades is furious, Voldemort cheated death, which caused a huge amount of paperwork. Need I say more? The rest of the gods are pissed, that someone tried to gain immortality without their permission. Hecate begged to Zeus, asking him for help to save her world. With Hades on her side, not to mention the fact that the rest of the gods are already pissed with Voldemort, she managed to convince the Lord of the Skies to sent help.

_Hold on, my precious people. Help is on its way._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chiron stood in the darken alleyway, waiting for an old friend of his. When he received the news about sending in demigods, to say that he was surprised is an understatement. He actually did a spit take of coffee at the screen.

"Chiron," a voice behind him said.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood there in his starry robes, with his long silvery beard tucked in at the waist, complete with half moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes. Albus looked exactly the way wizards in fairytales are portrayed.

"Albus, long time no see," the old centaur.

"Chiron, the gods decided to send help?" Albus asked, not bothering to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yes, I understand that the rooms are prepared?" Chiron asked, smiling.

"Yes, everything is prepared to their taste. Is it alright if they all share one big dorm?" Albus said.

"Quite, it's how we do things at camp. Besides, it will be a lot easier to wake each other up in times," Chiron said.

"Great, I will take care of them," Albus said.

"Thank you, they will arrive at the same time as your students. Their cover is American exchange students until the time is right."

"I understand, the other staff will not be notified of their real identities, they will learn about them at the same time as the students."

Chiron nodded, "Thank you again Albus."

Albus nodded, "Have a good day."

With that the two mans nodded their goodbyes, and left the alley.

******I AM JUST A PAGE BREAK******

"Annabeth, Percy!" Grover shouted making his way to the couple on the beach.

"Grover," Annabeth said absentmindedly, with Percy's head on her lap. Play with his hair.

"Wassup man?" Percy asked not taking his gaze off Annabeth's face.

The two became inseparable after the war.

"Chiron needs you in the Big House now," Grover said, huffing.

"OK, tell him we'll be right there," Annabeth said, while either of them made a notice to move.

"Umm ok," Grover said, trying to keep a grin off his face. As the Aphrodite kids would say: They are so cute together!

After he left, Percy lifted his head up and stood up. Offering a hand to Annabeth.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said grabbing his hand. Together they strolled through the camp to the Big House.

Camp Olympus was divided in two parts: Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. The campers spend 2 weeks a month in each mini camp, getting education on the different fighting techniques, activities etc. The Big House or Senate House was located at the center of the Camp, connecting the two.

They walked to the Rec room, which was elected to be the place they hold meetings. Everyone gathered around the Ping Pong table, having one representative from each god, one Roman one Greek. Sometimes, they are no either Roman or Greek representatives. *cough*Percy*cough*

The Romans sat there with amusement watching the Greeks. Travis and Connor (Who can never be seen one without the other) Stoll were betting to see how many pencils Butch can fit in Clovis's nose who was sleeping. Lou Ellen was messing up people's faces etc.

Chiron entered the room, and cleared his throat. Everyone shushed. He frowned, "Butch, 25 pencils are far too much for the human nose. Lou Ellen please change people's faces back. Connor, Travis please return Clovis's wallet. Leo, please put out your fire. Frank, please choose one form, preferably the human one."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone did what he said.

"Now, there is a whole world hidden from us. Also known as the wizarding world, please do not interrupted Mr. Valdez safe the questions for later," he said as Leo put his hand up.

"Now, that world is in danger, because an evil wizard named Voldemort-"

Laughter filled the room.

"His na-name is Mo-Moldyshorts?" Percy said, causing another round of laughter.

"Voldemort," Chiron corrected, ignoring the chuckles across the room. "The gods have decided to sent 10 of you to help the wizarding world, can the people I call stay behind. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque (I don't know if it is right, don't have my book right now), and Reyna."

People rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Chiron. We only have 8 people," Annabeth pointed out.

"What up my peeps?" a familiar voice came from the shadows.

"Shush Thalia, you make it sound like you were the one that got us here," another voice said.

"Nico?" Percy said at the same time as Annabeth said, "Thalia?"

"Hey Perce! Hey Annabeth!" They said at the same time, then glared at each other half heartedly.

Thalia hugged Annabeth and Percy. Then she saw Jason.

"Sparky!"

"Excuse me?" Jason said, and then hugged his sister.

"Do I get a hug?" Leo joked, receiving a slap on the head from Reyna.

"No, no you don't," Thalia said, and to prove her point, she hugged everyone except him and Frank. Frank didn't care.

"How was your life?" Percy asked Nico, fist bumping him.

"The usual," Nico replied, then he came to hug Hazel.

"Hey sis," he said, Hazel smiled.

"10 people," Chiron said.

"Lady Artemis told me the situation, and I was all like, Sign me up!" Thalia said. "Then Death Boy came and picked me up."

"Do you know how hard it is to get her? The other hunters thought I was trying kidnap her!" Nico scoffed.

Everyone laughed, glad to see each other again.

"Well, if you guys are done with your reunion, let's get on," Chiron said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry," everyone mumbled.

"Now, the wizarding world is still at war with Voldemort-" laughter from the demigods, "Hecate has had enough of him, and Hades too. Voldemort cheated death."

Nico looked furious, "No one, especially someone like him, should be able to cheat death. Expect for Hazel."

Everyone smiled at the last comment.

"So, the gods decided to sent in you guys to get this "pathetic war" over and done with. Lord Zeus's words not mine," Chiron said, while the demigods laughed.

"What, Chiron you said that we were exchange students, exchange students to where?" Annabeth said, while writing down notes in a spiral notebook.

"I am getting to that. Compared to Kronos and Gaea, Voldemort is a fly-" cheers from demigods, "however, to the wizarding world he is a great threat. Albus Dumbledore-"

"What kind of name is Albus Dumbledore?" Leo said laughing, Reyna and Piper both slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Continue," Piper said, glaring at Leo.

"Thank you Ms. McLean and Ms. Reyna. Albus Dumbledore is the head master of Hogwarts-"

Everyone is laughing now.

"Wa-wart-Warthogs?" Percy said laughing his head off, the other demigods laughed harder. "The school is named Warthogs?"

Chiron sighed, waiting for the demigods to calm down. With 10 ADHD kids, that took a while.

"As I was saying, Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts-" the demigods stifled laughs, "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wicked," Leo breathed, while the others nodded.

"You shall go the Hogwarts, pose as exchange students, and help them kill Tom Riddle, which is Voldemort's real name."

"Ok, easy enough, but Chiron we are not wizards," Percy said, everyone minus Chiron who sighed and Annabeth who looked proud, stared at him in shock. "What I can be smart, just choose not to."

"Excellent question Percy. Lady Hecate has blessed you so you'll be able to do magic. Your magic will be stronger than the other wizards because you already have demigod magic, topped with Lady Hecate's blessing you will be most likely the strongest wizard students there. If not wizards," Chiron said looking a bit proud.

"Coolio," Leo said, the others nodded again.

"You will be sorted in to different houses, although I suspect you will all be in Gryffindor for the brave-" demigods smiled, "however there is also Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning."

"Nico…" all the demigods muttered, while Nico huffed and crossed his arms.

"Here are your wands, you do not need them unlike most wizards, it's just more enhancing your magic qualities. Percy, 11 inches, blue coral, feather from the Pegasus, inflexible. Thalia, 11 inches, pine -" the demigods chuckled, while Thalia sighed, " feather from the golden eagle, inflexible. Nico, 11 inches, black polar, feather from a raven, inflexible. Annabeth, 11 inches, olive, feather from a snowy owl, inflexible. Jason, 13 inches, oak tree, feather from golden eagle, inflexible. Piper, 11 inches, cherry blossom tree, feather from dove, inflexible. Leo, 13 inches, redwood, feather from phoenix, inflexible. Reyna, 11 inches, holly, feather from swallow, inflexible. Hazel, 11 inches, gold, feather from raven, inflexible. Frank, 13 inches, oak, fur from wild boar, inflexible," Chiron finished handing out wands.

Percy waved his and a shower of water sprayed out with blue and sea green sparkles, Thalia and Jason created electricity with blue and silver sparkles, Nico and Hazel got black and bronze sparkles. Annabeth got gray sparkles etc.

"Now, meet tomorrow at Thalia's Pine at 6 AM, remember to pack lot's drachmas. Have a good day," Chiron finished.

****MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS****

Dumbledore sat the front chair, waiting for all the teachers to come. The students and demigods would be arriving tomorrow.

"How are you, Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said.

"Fine, Minerva. Ah, are all the teachers here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, now for this school year. We will have some exchange students from America!" Professor Dumbledore said.

"What, the Ministry had no notice!" Umbridge said outraged.

"Well, Dolores. This is my school, no? We will have exchange students because they will teach us something we don't know yet," Dumbledore said, the other teachers smiled the all hate the old toad. Umbridge huffed.

"Their parents have provide a private dorm for them at them in each dorm. I don't know what it looks like; I suppose it will adjust to their liking. Minerva, there will be 10 students, most likely all in your house due to the things they do on a regular basis, please make them feel welcome," Professor Dumbledore said, Professor McGonagall nodded.

"They will arrive at the same time as the rest of the students. Hagrid, you shall take them across the lake with the rest of the first years. They will be sorted after the first years. If that is clear, meeting adjourned." Professor Dumbledore said, the rest of the teachers all got up and left, Umbridge left huffing.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, his blue eye twinkling.

_With the demigods on our side, the war is as good as won._


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I went to HongKong and frankly did not bring my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Sky Full of Lighters- Thank you soo much for all the ideas! I don't like OCs very much either. Absolutely NO wizards that are demigods, that can be someone else's story, but not mine! :) No Annabeth correcting, I am glad someone else finds that annoying as well! As for training, don't worry I have something planned. ;) I will try to use all of your tips, maybe not the last one, because I don't think any wizard would have the guts. :D **

**DeathGuardian24- I think I am going to have them go on a plane, I think Nico and Percy's reaction will be funny. Somehow it doesn't affect Hazel as much, anyone else notice that? I already on planning making Percy and co. ultra good looking, I mean they are related to gods! So it's no big surprise that they have godly good looks! ;) I totally plan on having a children of Big Three fight/argument, probably between Thalia, Percy and Nico. Their dorms will be awesome, I have been dreaming about their room for days! You practically read my mind! It will be EPIC! Hope you will like their room as much as I do! :D I will also try to use all of your tips! XD**

**Aurora Chen- Thank you for reminding me, I did forget that…**

**14344angie- I can't wait to write that chapter! :)**

**Aurora Borealis- Thank you!**

**percabethforevafan- Percy is one of the main characters! After all, the Golden trio and the rest of the demigods needs **_**some **_**credit right? ;)**

**SevLoverKat- Thank you for reading! All the Harry Potter characters stay as they are, meaning good Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore. (If you haven't noticed in first chapter) Severus doesn't get someone special, Harry will get who he gets in the OotP. So nothing changes, expect that the demigods are there.**

On The Way To The Airport!

Percy's P.O.V

"Wake up, Percy!" a voice ran through my perfect dreamless sleep. A rare treat if you ask any demigod.

"Five more minutes mom," I mumbled, turning around. I heard a faint chuckle.

"Percy, Gaea is awake again!" the same voice said, but this time fearful. Had I been more awake, I would have heard the glint of amusement. But alas, I was asleep.

"What-how-WHERE?"I stuttered, in such a hurry to get off my bed, I rolled right off and landed on the ground.

"Ugh," I groaned, opening my eyes to see a pair of slender legs in blue jeans.

"Rise and shine, Seaweed Brain. You should've seen how fast you shot up!" Annabeth's voice rang out, brimming with laughter.

"Wise Girl, you scared me to Hades," I grumbled, looking up to see the face of my beautiful girlfriend with her golden curls shinning in the dusk light, and her gray eyes glowing with amusement. Wait, dusk light? "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"_Tsk tsk_, don't you remember? Chiron said to meet at Thalia's pine at 6:00. It's only 5:00," she said innocently.

"_Only_ 5?" I asked, taking her offered hand.

"Get dressed. Pack lots of clothes, we are going for a year. And, IM your mom and Paul. Chiron may have told them, but still let them hear it from you," Annabeth said.

"Kay, see ya later," I said smiling and she smiled back.

I took out an orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, a pair of jeans and a purple Camp Olympus hoodie. Oh yeah, did I mention the shirts and hoodies yet? Ok so, Greek campers wear the orange Camp Half Blood shirts with a purple Camp Olympus hoodies, while the Roman campers wear the purple Camp Jupiter shirts with an orange Camp Olympus hoodies. That way we still have the unique-ness of each camp, but still show that we are combined. I took a quick shower, and threw on my clothes. I ran a hand through my already dried hair, a perk of being the son of the sea god.

I quickly IM-ed my mom, turns out she already knew. She told me to try and not blow up that school seeing as it was all the way in England and centuries old. Paul then had an extremely random moment and I shall quote: If they called cracker biscuits, what do they call cookies.

"Bye, mom, Paul. Love you!" I said, before disconnecting the message.

I took out my three duffle bags and threw in about 6 shirts, 6 pair of jeans, 2 jackets; one for hot days, and one for winter. I also threw in a pair of black and green Vans, you never know when you need an extra pair of shoes, I, unfortunately, learned that the hard way. The first two were already full, so I threw in my amour in the third one, and checked the clock. 5:45, I quickly left up my bags, and raced out. Hey, they may be heavy to a normal person, but after carrying the sky and charging in to battle in full Greek amour: It's a breeze. I am willing to bet 10 drachmas that the others will say the same.

I arrived at Thalia's Pine, to find Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Nico already there. Annabeth was probably waking Thalia up.

"Mornin' Percy!" They all said at the same time grinning, I raised my eyebrows.

"Good morning," I said back.

"I tried my wand last night; it made Drew's makeup explode!" Piper said happily.

"I pack my stuff magically, let me sleep for half an hour more!" Nico exclaimed grinning.

"Same," Leo, Jason, and Frank said at the same time smiling.

I face-palmed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I did everything from my bed!" Reyna said, high fiving Hazel.

Leo really brought out the fun side of Reyna.

"Hey, guys!" Annabeth said, after hugging me.

"Why are you people so awake?" Thalia asked, her eyes flashing.

Everyone quickly explained their experiments with their wands.

"That was not smart, what if it hurts you," Annabeth said, frowning.

"Well, it didn't. Loosen up, Annabeth," Leo said rolling his eyes. Annabeth's frown turned in to a scowl.

"Watch it Repair Boy, I haven't trained today yet. I am happy to use you as a dummy for my knife," Annabeth said eyes flashing causing Leo to gulp. I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Annabeth, calm down," I said, twirling a lock of her hair on my finger. She sighed, and then leaned against me.

"When Chiron getting here? Are we just going to stand here?" Thalia demanded.

"I am right Thalia," Chiron said cantering over. Thalia turned and saw him.

"Oops?" she said, though it's more like a question.

Thalia's P.O.V

C**P! He heard me, he heard me, he heard me!

"Now, no one interrupts so you can make it for your flight," Chiron started, but as soon as he said flight he got interrupted.

"WHOA, whoa, whoa. Did you say FLIGHT? As in FLYING FOR A SON OF POSEIDON/HADES?" Percy and Nico said at the time with horrified expressions on their faces.

Flying. I hate flying as much as they do, even though I am a daughter of Zeus.

"Yes, Lord Zeus has given you permission to fly," Chiron said calmly.

"It's effective only if he lives up to his words," Percy grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for me, Annabeth and Nico to hear. Annabeth stifled a grin, while Nico agreed silently.

"As I was saying, you are going to be undercover for a year as exchange students. Please lay low with your powers-"when he said this he looked at Nico, Percy and I, weird uh? "You have to catch the train at Kings Cross, I will give you your tickets after I am done explaining. They did not make a mistake. No one else knows your secret expect the Headmaster. You will have your private dorm at the top of your house's dorms. Am I missing anything, oh yes. This is just a scouting mission, but there will be action. Lastly, please, please keep your temper under control," Chiron finished looking at Nico, Percy, and me again, weird right?

"Here are your tickets, oh the gods have a little gift for you," when he said that, all of our eyebrows flew up.

As if on cue, 10 boxes the size of iPod Touches popped up in our faces, causing Leo to stumble backwards and crash into Reyna, who then crashed into Frank which caused _him _to fall in to Hazel, causing _her _to stumble into Nico, who fell into me, causing me to fall into Annabeth, which caused her to fall into Percy. Soon we are all a pile on the floor all because of 10 stupid IPod boxes sized boxes!

"Well… I am sure it's not _that _surprising," Chiron said raising an eyebrow while we got up. "Especially now."

"Sorry, it is a bit surprising when things pop out of thin air in your face," Leo mumbled, causing Reyna to elbow him. "Ow…"

"Go on, open them," Chiron said gently.

Third Person's P.O.V

The demigods cautiously opened the boxes, well the demigoddess (**is this a word?)** did. The boys ripped the wrappings and tore the lids off, then gasped. Very dramatically and stood there gaping into their own box, soon the girls joined in. Inside the iPod Touch sized boxes, were well, iPod Touches. The girls had the white ones while the boys had the black. Each had been modified for the owner.

"There is a note," Percy said as a note fell from the sky.

"No, it's the moon," Thalia said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

They all crowded around to read the note:

(**bold- Zeus **_italics- Poseidon _underline- Hades _italics underlined- Athena_ _**bold ltalics underlined- Aphrodite**__**bold italics- Hephaestus.**_)

_Dear demigods, Hi Percy!_

"Poseidon," Annabeth said, smiling.

After the "Hi Percy" someone else scribbled in, Well, if you get to write your son's name I get to too! Hi Nico!

"Hades," Thalia said, smiling, but a bit envious, until she saw the next line where some else scribbled in something.

_**That's not FAIR! Then I get to say hi to Thalia too (this is my Greek form, so sorry Jason, son.) Hi Thalia!**_

Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel read the note in amusement. Even after all this time, they still couldn't get over the fact that the Greek gods acted this way. They liked it too.

_**Oh, oh, oh! My turn my turn! Hi Piper sweetie! I just saw this gold eye shadow that would, like totally bring out your eyes! **_

Piper huffed, "She really need to stop trying to get me to wear make up." She then glanced up at the sky and shouted, "I. Will. Never. Wear. Make. Up. Mom! Get. Over. It!

Thunder boomed, but it wasn't like "How dare you say that?" boom, it was a "But, whyyyyyyy?" boom.

Piper rolled her eyes and ignored the thunder, while Reyna patted her on the back sympathetically. These two had become great friends, especially after the Jason drama. Not the love triangle Jason drama, the other Jason drama.

Another person's writing scribbled in, _Get on with the note! Ps. Hi Annabeth!_

"Athena," Percy said smiling.

_**Hello Leo!**_

"Lord Hephaestus," Reyna said smiling.

_Anyway, as I was saying we had Hephaestus make these, err iPod Touches as a good luck gift._

_In these iPods, there is Hermes 5G worldwide service! Meaning free Internet everywhere, but no monsters here and there!_

_**You just rhymed! Anyways, then we had Apollo to add in his watcha ma call it music thingy that lets you listen to whatever music you want!**_

_**I also added a little surprise, which you will find out by pressing your symbol at the back. If you can't find your symbol, get some help.**_

Aphrodite insisted that I list what your iPods looks like, which is pointless because you all have eyes don't you? Ow, Aphrodite, stop that, FINE! Nico, shut up Poseidon, of course I will do my son first, get over it! Nico's iPod is black, with a silver helm of darkness with cross bones on the back. Which is best, with black earphones. Percy- Shut up Zeus. Percy is sea blue, duh. With a silvery gray lined wave in side view, about to crash down upon a sea green trident. Not side view, or else it will look like an over sized pitchfork- Ow Poseidon! FINE IT'S NOT A PITCHFORK! With sea blue earphones, you explain Zeus, I am not doing this anymore!

The demigods were all laughing by now, while Chiron stood there with an amused expression.

**Fine! People say that the oldest is supposed to be mature. Thalia's is black, with an electric blue lightning bolt with a silver bow on one side and a silver arrow on the other, with electric blue earphones, duh. Jason's is electric blue, with a silver lightning bolt, and blue ear phones as well. I can see why it's annoying now. Athena it's your turn!**

_Wow, father… Annabeth's is a silvery gray with a sea blue lined snowy white owl and green lined olive tree in the background, behind the owl, with a pair of silvery white earphones. Why green and sea blue I have no idea, Aphrodite insisted. Reyna and Franks are somewhat similar. Both red, but while Reyna has an amber crossed torch and sword and amber earphones, Frank has a black boar and spear and red earphones. This is pointless, the demigods can see for themselves Aphrodite! If you want to do it, do it yourself!_

_**Ouch, fine maybe I will! Piper's is sky blue with a golden heart, with blue earphones. And Hazel's is black with a golden flower and gold earphones. There! Shesh. Hephaestus your turn!**_

_**Leo, yours is amber, with a red and gold flame with red amber earphones. Done, now that we are finished with this pointless describing of the iPods. *cue glare at Aphrodite* She needs to think sometimes. I would like to explain some of the features. **_

"Finally," Percy said. "I can't believe we wasted about 10 minutes reading something we could see, which would take about 10 seconds.

The other demigods nodded their agreement, while Chiron sat in his wheel chair, reading a book.

_**Now, your iPods have a homing device, meaning it will always return to you. If it is in another room, doesn't matter. It will appear in your hand. It also has a tracking device, all of your iPods are connected, and so if you click the home button three times, a screen will pop up. Asking for your fingerprint. No one can get in on your iPod other than you. Doesn't matter if they have your fingerprint. Only you can get in. I am just cool with devices like that… After you give it your fingerprint, you will find a map with everyone's name on it. It will show you where each person is. If you ever get kidnapped or something, you simply throw your iPod at the wall or the ground or something near you that is solid. It will not damage the iPod, but alert everyone else. The map will automatically pop up! You can also search other people on the map to track them down. To make your iPod invisible, you press the shut down button. When the "slide to shut down" thing comes up, you will find that there is another button at the bottom requiring your fingerprint. Yes, again. Once you gave your fingerprint, another slide thing will come up. Only this one is green and says, "slide to turn iPod invisible". Once you do that, you will have a time option, like turn it invisible for 15 minutes etc. Oh, and remember what I said about pressing the symbol! It's the symbol in the center, not in the background, or beside it and stuff like that. **_

**Athena forced me to say this: Ha-have a ni-nice fli-flight! I…wi-will…make su-sure… of….th-that… Gosh I am never saying that again!**

_The gods, _

_(Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena, and Aphrodite)_

All the demigods burst out laughing. Then they looked at their iPods in wonder.

"Cool…" Leo said, yep that was the only word he could think of!

"Of all the words in the world, you choose cool?" Reyna asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend. Yeah, they are together.

"Yep!"

"Why are you with him?" Piper asked jokingly.

"Who knows?" Reyna said playing along.

"Yeah, wait. Hey!" Leo said catching up.

"I assume you guys are done?" Chiron said, all the demigods turned towards him, and nodded.

"Here are your tickets for the train, it's at platform 9¾. No, it's not a mistake," Chiron said, seeing Annabeth raising her hand with her eyebrows shot up, she quickly put her hand down, "You guys have to catch your flight, first class curtsy of Hermes. Argus will drive you guys to JFK airport, and then someone will pick you up. They will be holding a board saying Camp Olympus in Ancient Greek and Latin. Oh, I think that Lord Hephaestus forgot to mention that your iPod could also store your weapons so that they will come when you want it. Wands included."

Just as he finished, all of the demigods' iPods shot out of their hands or pockets and floated in front of their faces. They watched in wonder as their wands floated out of their pockets and disappeared _into_ the iPod, then Katoptris, Annabeth's knife, Reyna's dagger, Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo's sword, Hazel's _spatha_, and Thalia's 2 hunting knives, spear/mace can, 2 more knives, bows, arrows, and 2 more knives flew into their own iPod. (Yes, Leo finally got a sword, which he made himself. Duh.)

"You have a lot of weapons there, Thalia," Leo said, whistling. Not at Thalia, but at her weapons.

Thalia ignored him, "Chiron, what about where we are staying at the school? You never went it to great detail."

"Do not worry, heroes. Once you get there, your Head of House will lead you 10 to your own private dorm. You will all be sharing a large dorm, it will be explained later, but it's very much like camp; boys one side, girls the other. I trust that you guys will be completely responsible," Chiron said, looking at the couples, causing them to turn red.

"Don't worry, Chiron. We'll keep an eye on them, right Thals?" Nico said, nudging Thalia.

"Yes, completely!" Thalia said, nodding her head quickly.

"Good," Chiron said, nodding his head. "Now, be safe heroes. Do not show them your real identities until it's time. Argus is waiting for you."

"Bye, Chiron!" all the demigods said at the same time, and then piled in to the camp van.

Reyna's P.O.V

(You weren't expecting that were you?)

"So, what do you think the school is going to be like?" Leo asked, trying to break the sort of awkwardness that was there. I laid my head on his shoulders, call me girlie or whatever and you will find my knife up your throat!

"Well, magical?" Percy answered or rather asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Duh, it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Annabeth exclaimed. "The architect, however, is going to be wonderful! Learning about wizard architect-"

"Annabeth. We get it, you are excited for the architect," Percy interrupted; saving us from a long lecture form Annabeth. Annabeth slapped his head.

"Plane, plane, plane, plane. I am going to die!" Nico exclaimed, banging his head on the window.

"Relax, Death Boy. My dad said he gave you permission!" Thalia said, rolling her eyes. Call me an Aphrodite/Venus girl, but those two would be a really cute couple.

"You can never be too careful, which is why you are sitting next to me on the plane!" Nico said, glaring at Thalia as if threatening her.

"Fine, but you get window sit!" Thalia said, crossing her arms.

Wouldn't she want the window sit to see the sky? 

Apparently, Leo had the same idea.

"Wouldn't you want the window sit to see the sky?"

Jason looked really confused as well, everyone is. Except for Thalia and surprisingly, Percy. Annabeth looked like she knew something from what Thalia probably told her before, Nico too, but Percy looked like he was the only one that knew the whole story. Probably from when they were on the quest together or something.

"Yes, but she probably wants to see Nico's expression of being sooo high in the air," Percy explained. That's probably it.

Thalia's P.O.V

I quickly sent a silent thank you to Percy with my eyes, he nodded back as if saying "No problem."

Only Percy knew I was afraid of heights. Yes, I, daughter of the mighty ruler of the Skies, am afraid of heights. Annabeth and Nico know a little bit, thinking it's from the time when I drove the Sun Chariot, or Sun Car, but alas it is not.

"I see," Leo said, nodding. I think they bought it, so I secretly let out a sigh of relief.

Heights, why would I, daughter of Zeus, be afraid of heights anyway? If that wasn't bad enough, I am stuck on a quest with _boys_. I know, I know, I wanted to come but sometimes they are so annoying and distracting! Like a certain boy… Thalia snap out of it!

You are in the hunt, I told myself sternly. Oh, did I mention that Nico is fifteen now? Yeah, the Second Giant war lasted that long. Its like World War 3! It lasted 2 _freaking _years! Mortals were completely ignorant, to them Greece was just somehow un-available, like no one can get in. Which is really convenient, if you ask me. No distracting, vulnerable and useless mortals running around. Tons of people died! Surprisingly, the Stoll brothers made it through, as did Katie, Will, Nyssa, Lacy, Malcolm, Mitchell, Pollux, Dakota, Gwen to name a few. 500, that was how much demigods we had at the start. 200, that were how much we had in the middle, both camps lost _half _of their numbers! The Hunters lost around half as well! Half! By the end of the war, we had 60. _60_ campers from both camps, we had 45 Greeks and 25 Romans. More Greeks survived than the Romans. That just proves how awesome we are! Anyway, we had 6 hunters left after the war. _6!_ Did you know how many we had to recruit to make up the numbers we lost? All those sisters…

I looked around the van, trying to shake my head free of those thoughts. Annabeth and Percy were in the back, doing Zeus knows what. Leo lay with his head on Reyna's lap, sleeping softly. Reyna busied herself by listening to her new iPod and playing with Leo's hair. Who would've thought those two would get together? I was so close to getting a new recruit for the Hunters, but I have to admit those two does look cute together. Complete opposites, like Annabeth and Percy. I guess opposites attract for those 4, very strongly. Piper was doing something on her iPod that suspiciously look like Tap Tap Revenge 3 with her ear phones on, tapping her foot to whatever tune she was tapping to. Jason was oh so wisely spending his time staring at Piper. Those two was so close to getting together, then the drama came and bam! They are as distant as the sky and the ground. That's really far if you don't know. I know it will hurt Jason, but I am offering another calling card for the Hunters to Piper as soon as we get girl time alone. Not that she will accept it, but it's worth a try. Nico was silently rocking out in a corner, listening to music that sounds like Green Day. He changed quite a lot since that winter when we were going to Westover Hall to get him and Bianca. For one thing, I know Artemis will kill me but what the heck, he gotten _a lot_ more…um…gorgeous. His silky black hair was long for a boy reaching his shoulders. His eyes were large almond shaped with long think lashes that, I know for a fact, girls and women would kill for. I am girl and I hang around with girls a lot, I would know. Even though they were beautiful they were still intimidating, a feat only him, Percy, Annabeth and yours truly, moi could pull off. They were a cool onyx black. He had elegantly sculpted features, which I will not go in to because I am a Hunter and does not care.

I know for a fact that Nico, Percy, Annabeth and I have godly good looks, deal with it. Piper is almost as good-looking as us, it could be a Big Three thing for Nico, Percy and I. For Annabeth, I have no idea, it could be from hanging around with Big Threes! :) Secretly trying to flatter myself, it's not working if you want to know.

"Hey Thals, what's up?" Nico asked, obviously trying to find something to do. He looks as bored as me, and we have ADHD.

"The sky," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know that," he said exasperated. "I mean what are you doing?"

I laughed, "Could've said that in the first place. I am bored…"

"Same, wonder what Warthogs is like?" Nico said twirling his earphones in his fingers.

"I am pretty sure the school's name is Hogwarts," I said raising an eyebrow. "And, I have no idea."

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, British people need better naming skills (**no offence to any British people, I have friends who are British and I think they are really cool, not to mention that I think the house's names are really cool too)**, I mean seriously. What's next? Draco?" Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Who knows, a kid there could be name dragon in Latin," I said shrugging. "If they are, I pity them."

"No kidding, it's like, _Hi Dragon! _Or _Hey, there is Dragon!_" Nico said, imitating an over happy person.

I cracked up, "And the reaction of the teachers could be like, _Oh my gods, where is the dragon where?"_

Now we were both laughing our heads off.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, finally taking his longing gaze off of Piper's face. That just cracked us up more, he didn't even hear us and he was sitting right next to Nico!

"No-nothing," Nico breathed between peals of laughter.

"Alright," Jason said suspiciously, and then returned to stare at Piper who is still tapping away.

"Wow…" Nico said, after we calmed down. "How does she not notice the creepy guy staring at her?"

"The creepy guy is my brother," I said mock glaring at him. "And, maybe because she is focused on the screen?"

"Good point, what is she playing anyway?" Nico asked, leaning over trying to see her screen.

"Tap Tap," I said, while he drew back.

"Wanna play? I challenge you to a game of double player!" Nico said sticking out his hand.

"Challenge accepted," I said as I grasped his hand. "Winner gets?"

"5 drachmas?" He asked.

"Alright, loser has to ask if Piper noticed Jason staring at her, in a different way of course. In front of Jason. Deal?" I said, shaking his hand while he shook back.

"Deal," he said, and fished out his iPod and turned on Tap Tap and then handed me an earphone.

3. 2. 1. The screen flashed before the music started playing. Before we knew it we were tapping away, he's really good I will give him that. But I, Thalia Grace Lieutenant of the Hunt, will not lose to a boy!

After what seemed like 50 rematches, we decided that it would be a draw. That's because the first time I lost, therefore I called a rematch then I won and he called a rematch. Soon we had equal numbers of wins and lose and sore fingers. Namely, thumbs.

"Ok, we both have to ask Piper," Nico said, rubbing his fingers.

"Let's do it," I said, and I nudged Piper.

"Piper," Nico said. "Piper."

"She can't hear!" I said. "Let me try a more direct approach."

So, I shocked her lightly, but enough to make her jump. She quickly paused her game, Jason quickly looked away.

"Sorry," Piper said.

"It's alright, so we were wondering did you notice anything?" Nico asked, seeing Piper's confused look, I added, "Or anyone?"

Jason froze beside Nico and turned towards us as if to say _Don't you dare_.

I smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I know you all probably hate me now for not updating for **_**such **_**a long time! I just didn't have the time to update it, and when I did, I didn't have Internet. I know pathetic excuse, but here is the chapter you guys were waiting for! I knew it's short, but I wanted to update at least **_**something**_**, so please forgive me!**

Chapter 4

Where In The Name of Hades Is Hazel And Frank?

Jason's P.O.V

She wouldn't, she wouldn't be that cruel to her own little brother would she? Who am I kidding, she totally would! I turned around slowly and sent her a look that said _Don't you dare, _in which she replied with a smile. An evil smile, mind you, which doesn't reassure me all that much.

I turned to Nico and silently begged him to be nice this time in which he raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "Me? Being nice?"

I quickly nodded, and mouthed back, "Just this once, please."

He sighed, then mouthed back, "It's your lucky day, Grace. Don't expect again."

I nodded, and Nico whispered to Thalia, something about later and blackmail. I really don't want to know.

Thalia thought about it then nodded, and turned to an extremely puzzled Piper, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Alright," Piper said, and then frowned and looked around. "Has anyone seen Hazel? Or Frank?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I hadn't seen them since we met on Half Blood Hill," Nico said, eyes wide. I could sort of understand, I mean Hazel is his sister after all.

"Someone ask Percy and Annabeth, "Thalia said, then added. "I nominate Jason."

"What? But-? They- Why me?" I stammered.

"Just to do it, are you a man or some whiny little freak?" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"I love you too," I mumbled.

"Aw, thanks Sparky!" Thalia replied smirking.

I turned and knocked the window with curtain that separated us and Annabeth and Percy. No answer. I took a deep breath, with Thalia, Nico, and Piper crowded around me looking over my shoulder, I drew the curtain open to find them…playing chess? Annabeth's knight or whatever had just been moved over to Percy's king, I think.

"Checkmate!" Annabeth said grinning, while Percy groaned.

"I suck at chess, this is the fifth-time in a row that you won. Why are we playing chess anyway?" Percy grumbled, glaring at the chess pieces.

"Well, since you were Gaea's "pawn", you gotta play some chess," Annabeth said smiling and putting air quotation marks around 'pawn'.

Percy just scowled, and then noticed the 4 of us looking at them with our jaws on the ground, "Wazzup?"

"Nothing-" I began only to be interrupted by my incredibly nice sister.

"You're playing chess? Why?" she asked, with absolute shock etched on her supernatural healthy face.

"Yeah," Nico said, with pretty much the same expression.

"That's what I want to know. I was bored, asked her if she has anything to do and she gave me three choices: study the spells so we know what to do, read a book, or play chess. I chose chess cuz that's at least playing something and I was Gaea's "pawn" or whatever so I thought Why not? Biggest mistake of my life," Percy said, while Annabeth smiled.

"You're pretty good for a beginner," she said.

"Err, anyway have you guys seen Hazel? Or Frank?" Piper asked, her voice like honey, but that's not charmspeak. If it were charmspeak, it would be soothing, calm, and full of power.

"I thought they were with you," Percy said frowning.

I watched as Nico and Thalia share a glance.

"Um, no they are not there. We thought they were with you," Nico said, with slight panic on his face now.

"Holy, we lost Frank and Hazel even before the quest started?" Percy said, his expression matching Nico's.

"Calm down guys, remember Frank can switch form so Hazel can ride on him. They are probably above us right now!" Annabeth said, but worry was clearly on her face.

"Annabeth is-" Piper began before she was interrupted by a scream.

Hazel's scream.

Hazel's P.O.V.

Even for me, this is bad luck. Everything was going fine until after that letter. Everyone just piled into the camp van and left. Except for Frank and me. We were all heading to the van when I tripped over a chunk of silver, which popped up just in time. I went sprawling on all fours and Frank stopped to help me up.

"You ok?" he asked, taking out a bottle of nectar for the scrapes that appeared.

"I am fine," I replied, glaring at the chunk of silver that was lying there. Frank, thank the gods, made no move to touch the precious metal, which slowly sank back into the earth.

He unscrewed the top of the bottle and sprinkled some of its contents onto my hands. Just then we heard the rumbling of a van starting.

"No!" I exclaimed, we burst in to a run but the van pulled away.

"Maybe they will notice we weren't there?" Frank suggested hopefully.

"No, they'll be either too bored or sleepy or interested in these iPods thingies," I said hopelessly.

"Well, then lets fly," he said, and then turned into a giant eagle. I smiled, and hopped on to his back.

It spread it giant wings and launched into the air, thrill filled me as I sailed through the open air. For some reason, being in air doesn't bother me, unlike Nico and Percy. I guess it's because I am roman or something along the lines of that.

Soon with the eagle's speed flying, we caught up to the van. Everything was going on pretty smoothly seeing as we were left behind. As soon as I thought that, we were surround. Surrounded by what? A bunch of birds. A flock of pigeons with black and white feather. Guess we were interrupting their flying course or something because they immediately started pecking me. It must've been weird for a girl to be riding an eagle even in bird standard. Just then a wing slammed into my face causing me to lose my balance and toppling off the eagle. I let out a scream before I could stop myself. Wow, here I am: Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, one of the Seven which lured Gaea back to sleep, ultimately defeated by a bunch of pigeons. That sucks.

Fortunately, the van stopped beneath me. Unfortunately, I was falling from about 500 feet in the air to the ground was coming nearer and nearer at an alarming speed. Fortunately again, my legion training kicked in. I tucked myself into a ball and rolled at the impact leaving me to come up standing.

Nico and Percy came rushing out of the van with the others hot on their heels.

"OH MY GODS! We just heard you scream, and then we saw you hurling towards the ground at, like maybe 150 miles/per hour or something? Then you just did your fancy roman eagle training majiggie and a summersault or whatever you call it, and came out alive!" Nico exclaimed, and then took a deep breath seeing as he said all that in one breath.

"'Fancy roman eagle training majiggie?'" Reyna asked arching an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Nico said rolling his eyes.

Just then a large eagle landed and turned back into Frank.

"Are you ok Hazel?" Frank asked, looking guilty like it was his fault.

"Yes, I am totally fine, but I feel as if we should hurry or we will miss our flight," I said quickly.

"Of course!" Annabeth exclaimed, and this time we _all _went in to the van.

The plane ride sped by, most of it consisted of Percy and Nico squeezing their eyes shut and clutching the armrests while muttering prayers as if their lives depended on it, which I guess it did. Thalia also had her eyes shut, but it looked more like she was sleeping than doing the thing Percy and Nico were doing although I'd never know because she was a bit pale. As soon as we touched down and the doors opened, Percy and Nico undid their seatbelts, grabbed their bags and _ran _straight out, almost knocking down the flight attendant, Thalia followed with a little more dignity though still with speed. The rest of us took our time and walked out like normal people, with Annabeth apologizing to the almost knocked down flight attendant. We came out to see the three of them eating creampuffs and drinking coke.

"Where did you get that?" Annabeth asked, frowning.

'Well, we came out and Percy suggested we exchange our American dollars into British pounds and buy something to eat and drink seeing as none of us ate on the plane, and that you guys were clearly taking your time," Nico explained, while Annabeth nodded.

"Smart, did you guys see the person with the sigh yet?' Leo asked.

"We have to get to baggage claim and all that passport controls first," Reyna said sighing.

"Right! I knew that, lets go!" Leo said marching to the left.

"The passport controls are on the right," Reyna said face-palming.

"I knew that, I was just, err, testing you!" Leo said as he switched direction. All of us face-palmed, and followed the idiot.

When we finally arrived at the exit of the airport, everyone was tired and extremely pissed. We went through some trouble when we were walking through the metal detectors. They went off when each of us through, and the source were our iPods, which contained our weapons.

The retarded officer wanted to confiscate them, but after a shouting match, Thalia almost punching the officer, and _a lot _of the Mist we got through with our iPods. Who knew metal detectors were this sensitive?

"There," Percy said pointing at a huge man. When I said huge, I meant huge, to put it simple his hands were as large as garbage can lids. He had a mane of wild black hair and bread, with large black eyes glittering. He held a sign that had 'Camp Olympus' written on it in Greek and Latin in bold colors.

We all walked forward somewhat slowly.

"Hi, yer mus' be the exchange studen's. Me name is Hagrid," he said with an accent, which I didn't recognize. (**I am sorry, but I simply can't do Hagrid's accent!)**

"Hi, my name is Percy," Percy said, holding out his right hand. "Percy Jackson."

"Nice ter mee' yeh!" Hagrid said, then shook Percy's arm pumping it up and down.

"Yeah!" Percy said, grinning. Though I don't know how he managed that.

"This is Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico diAngelo, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Bellator-" Reyna glared at him for using her last name, while Thalia punch him lightly "Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang," Percy introduced each one of us, pointing at the said person.

"Well, we should get to our hotel rooms, can you take us there? We are a bit tired with the time difference and everything," Annabeth piped up, while Nico stifled a yawn.

"O' course!" Hagrid said, nodding.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, guys. I am really sorry for updating so late, but I was really busy. I am starting my (I)GCSEs this year because I go to a British school and there is a lot of work. Also last week our grade went to Inner Mongolia, so I am really sorry! The time between each update may be really long, so again I apologize. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympian, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

Nico's POV

London, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley,

And

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

So this huge dude that looks like he was half giant, but was waayyy too friendly and happy to be related to them, thankfully, picked us up. Yep! That's completely normal, at least for us it is. I mean, for some of us our trainer is a three thousand years old centaur called Chiron and for the others, an equally old wolf goddess named Lupa who might eat them if they don't show potential trained them. When we got outside, there was a van waiting for us outside with the letters MoM. This received some eyebrows, 1) the van looked like it could only carry about 6 people and there were 10 of us, 2) there was the word "mom" on the front.

"The car is enchanted to fit our needs, and the letters MoM means Ministry of Magic," Hagrid, the huge dude, explained seeing our faces.

"Ahh," everyone chorused, nodding his or her head in understanding.

"That's so cool!" Leo exclaimed looking at the car with his eyes shining. "Do you think I can have the blueprint? Because it will be totally cool if our camp vans are like that. Then, we will only need like, one van for the whole camp and when we go somewhere in the awesome van, the mortals will be totally confused and all. They will be like, why is there about 200 hundred kids all coming out a single van? Then they will probably damage their brains trying to find a logical explanation, but they will obviously fail cuz we're just cool like that and-"

"Leo!" Reyna interrupted. "You are ranting."

"But this is a totally awesome topic and a totally awesome van! It's so awesome it deserve to be ranted about!" Leo exclaimed still looking at the van with shining eyes.

"I don't see what so cool about a van, they are all the same to me magic or not. I mean, we are just going to sit in it," I put in feeling totally bored. I mean we are standing in the middle of a parking lot listening to a hyperactive teenager gush about a van with "mom" printed on the front. It's not exactly a dream come true right there.

However, Leo thought different.

"You, Nico di Angelo, dare to insult the magical godly van?!" Leo exclaimed, looking like I just suggested that we should go kick a puppy or something.

"It's not godly!" I said calmly, or as calmly as I could be with the crazy son of Hephaestus getting on my nerves, which is not that calmly. I was seriously considering whether to summon some skeletons and watch them terrorize him.

"Leo, do us all a favor: Shut up!" Percy quickly said before Leo could retort, casting a glance at me, probably sensing that I was about to go all Son-of-Hades-and-if-you-don't-shut-up-now-I-will-unleash-my-awesome-Ghost-King-powers-on-you-and-make-you-go-crazy-with-fear-and-cry-like-there-is-no-tomorrow. He was right.

"Sure, let's all pick on the lowly mechanic with the tool belt," Leo mumbled, which caused everyone to burst in to hysterical laughter. I don't think that helped his mood all that much.

"Err, do yer guys wan' to go in the van now? I mean people are starin'," Hagrid put in.

"Yes, we are sorry," Annabeth said, after successfully control her laughter. "Let's go guys."

The car ride (or is it van ride?) went seemingly smooth, and before I knew it we arrived at a street. Hagrid told us all to get off because the Leaky Cauldron, the name of our hotel apparently, is right outside.

Now I would love to tell you how the Leaky Cauldron was a five star hotel that could match the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas with dazzling lights outside and crystal chandeliers, and indoor fountains, and plush sofas, but then I would be lying. In fact, the hotel really lived up to its name. It was old and shabby looking, and frankly almost everyone (including me) would have missed it completely if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out.

"That's the Leaky Cauldron, it's famous I tell yer!" he said pointing to it after most of us looking around trying find out hotel. I don't see how it could be famous, really.

Somehow, when I looked at the other mortals walking around, they don't seem to notice it at all. Their eyes just shifted from the big bookshop on the Leaky Cauldron's right to the CD shop on its left. I had a feeling that only us could see it.

"Can't the others see the hotel?" Piper asked the others nodded in agreement. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Yer guys ar' sharp! No the muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron. To them it's like its not there at all!" Hagrid explained smiling.

I could get why he was surprised, but muggles? What in the name of my father are muggles?

"Muggles? What are muggles?" Percy asked confused apparently he like me found it confusing. Great minds must think alike. "Is that a type of mugs or something?"

Never mind, Percy is an idiot; he is not like me at all. I am smart, he is not. Simple.

"No, that's what we call non-magical people here in Britain! Do yer Americans have something different?" Hagrid explained.

"Oh, we call them mortals in America," Jason said to a fascinated Hagrid.

"Mortals?" Hagrid repeated. "But aren't we all human?"

"Yes, but we have magical abilities. Our term of mortals mean people with no magical abilities or anything of the sort," Percy explained quickly.

Thank the gods he did too, or else we might have already blown our cover as normal wizards. The others looked relieved as well, but thankfully Hagrid didn't notice.

"I see, complicated bunch yer Americans," Hagrid said thoughtfully, like he was still thinking the situation over.

"Err, thanks," Frank said uncertainly.

"Frank, you are Canadian," I said slowly, like I was speaking to a toddler.

"They're practically the same thing!" he said blushing while the rest of us laughed.

"No, we are way cooler," said Thalia and Percy at the same time, while each striking a different pose worthy of a supermodel. The laughter got louder, even Hagrid looked like he was cracking a smile.

"Now, now guys. Stop picking on Frank," Hazel breathed in between laughs.

"Yeah, no need to rub it in his face that we are so much better at modeling," I said as serious as I could. Which wasn't that serious seeing as I was laughing my head off.

The laughter got louder, now Leo was on the ground, while the others holding their stomachs.

"I have such mean friends," Frank said sighing but he had joking glint in his eyes. "Gods, what did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Guys, we need to get our rooms and then go shopping for school supplies," Annabeth said after she controlled her laughter...again, but the amused glint was still in her eyes.

"Annie is right," Thalia said after she and Percy unfroze from their pose and contained their laughter. "Everyone, stop laughing or eat voltage!"

I shut up knowing she was serious, the other however did not and laughed harder.

"I am serious," she said, the laughing stopped immediately.

"Well, lets go get yer guys settled down," Hagrid said leading us in to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside was a hub filled with people chatting and drinking and smoking long pipes. However they hushed when we came in, apparently people here knew Hagrid very well. It could also be the fact that there were 10 teenagers following him where 8 of them were wearing pretty much the same thing, but the colors were switched around for the tee shirts and hoodies. Then there was Thalia with her silver jacket unzipped over a black Death to Barbie tee shirt and silver and black jeans with her silver tiara thing and me with my black jacket unzipped over a black tee shirt with dancing skeletons and black jeans. Oh yeah, and the chain for the belt.

He led us to the bar, where the bartender was talking to a man in a top hat. The bartender was pale and bald. When he grinned, I saw that there were no teeth. To me, he looked like a toothless walrus.

"Hi Hagrid, the usual?" the bartender asked reaching for a glass.

"Can't Tom, I am on Hogwarts"-we all stifled our snickers at the name-" business," Hagrid replied to the bartender, who apparently is called Tom.

"Who are they?" Tom asked, glancing at us.

"Oh, American Exchange students from the Salem Academy for the Magically Gifted," Hagrid explained.

Huh? Salem Academy for the Magically Gifted? Confusion was etched on our faces, well except for Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and Piper's.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Annabeth replied.

"Hey Death Boy, what's this Salem Academy for the Magically Gifted?" Thalia whispered to me.

"How am I supposed to know? I think Chiron mentioned it as our cover, but heck who was listening? Other than Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, and Piper that is," I whispered back just as quietly.

"Thank Artemis they were listening, or we would have been screwed!" Thalia replied.

"No kidding," I whispered. "We should like, give them a trophy."

"That's too much Shadow Freak," Thalia replied rolling her eyes.

"Gosh, I was kidding Lightning Girl," I retorted.

I turned my attention to Hagrid once again after Thalia punched me on the arm. I was pretty sure I now have a huge black and purple bruise forming on my innocent, innocent arm.

"Exchange students to Hogwarts? I didn't know Hogwarts took exchange students, other than last year," exclaimed Tom.

"Last year?" Frank repeated.

"Err, nothin' really. Triwizard Tournament, a busy year, last year," Hagrid said, but there was a tinge of nervousness hanging on his tone.

I couldn't really help but wonder what happened last year; Tom answered the unspoken question though.

"Nothing? You Know Who returned according to Harry, you know Harry Potter! He said You Know Who killed Cedric Diggory!" he exclaimed.

Cedric Diggory? I was sure I heard the name somewhere in the Underworld before... I think it was from the Judges of Dead. You would not believe how much they gossip, even if some of them are over hundreds of years old. They were saying something about poor guy, could have done great great deeds in life had he not died at such a young age blah blah blah, I lost interest somewhere after that.

"Tom!" Hagrid said, looking strangely panicky. "That's enough, why don't you show them their rooms."

"Of course," Tom said putting away the cloth he had been wiping the counter with. "Right this way."

"Alright guys, can yer meet me down here in 30 minutes? We need to get yer school supplies," Hagrid said.

Everyone nodded.

"Here are the keys to your rooms. There are 2 beds in 1 room. Here are your room numbers: 201, 202, 203, 204, and 205, enjoy your stay at the Leaky Cauldron!" Tom said handing Percy 5 old looking keys. "Your rooms are on the second floor, the stairs are on the right."

The wizarding world was really behind technology, and that's coming from me, the guy who is supposedly over seventy years old. I mean old keys to probably old rooms in an old looking hotel and hub with an old staircase and old people hanging out here. So in short, this place is really old.

"Alright guys, come on," Percy said gesturing for us to follow, but not before turning to Tom. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Tom said giving a toothless grin to Percy before picking his washcloth up and continued to wipe the counter.

Percy led us to a staircase by the right, just like Tom said where it would be. I was right; it was old looking. We climbed up 2 flights of stairs that looked as if it was going to collapse any second under the weight of ten physically fit teenagers with 3 heavy bags each. We reached an equally old looking hallway.

"Alright gang," Percy started to say.

"Gang?" I interrupted raising my eyebrow.

"Fine, alright guys, there. Happy Nico?" I nodded my head, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"For the room arrangement, we'd have to have 2 pairs of girls and 2 pairs of boys, and then a pair of mixed gender. Do you want to randomly assigned to a person?" Percy said, holding the 5 keys in his palm for all of us to see.

"Let's just randomly assign, safe time," I said stifling a yawn. The time difference has finally caught up with me.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Reyna, Hazel, Jason, Leo, and," Percy paused here looking around until his gaze landed on one Pinecone Face. "Thalia. You guys write your names on these slips of paper and put them in Annabeth's hat."

He turned to Annabeth who ripped a page out of her notebook, and spilt it into 5 pieces, handing each one to a person who name was listed. Thalia didn't look all that happy. She handed them each a pen, and they all quickly scribbled their names on to them, and folded it up two times. Annabeth held up her invisibility hat, and everyone dropped his or her squares inside.

Something confused me though, if it was an invisibility hat, why didn't the squares turn invisible?

Apparently, Hazel thought the same, "Why didn't the squares turn invisible?"

"Because the hat is for a person," Percy explained quickly before continue to give out instructions. "Alright, me, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, and Frank will now pick a name! Frank, you go first."

Frank slowly went up to the holy hat and slowly picked out a square, he slowly unfolded the square and he slowly read the name.

"Leo," he read...slowly.

"Alright man! Welcome to Leo Land!" Leo said holding up the key Percy handed him. "We got

201!"

I would've pitied the poor shape-shifter if he had not been dating Hazel.

"Good luck," Piper said sympathetically, before going up to pick a name. "Hazel."

"We got 202," Hazel said smiling, Piper smiled back.

Now they are both smiling nicely at each other, and it seems like I am the only one freaked out by that.

"I'll go," I volunteered, and picked a square out of the hat. "Jason."

"That's me," Jason said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Nooo, I thought you were Clovis," I said sarcastically, and smirked when Jason made a face. "What number?"

"205," he replied playing with the key.

"I'll go now," Annabeth offered, she picked. "Reyna."

"203."

"Guess I am stuck with you Kelp Head, well it's better me than Annabeth, Chiron

told us to be responsible," Thalia said nodding her head, pretending to be miffed, but I knew she is secretly glad that it was Percy and not some other male.

"Shut up, I have such mean cousins," Percy grumbled, half-heartedly glaring at Thalia.

Everyone walked into his or her rooms after Thalia electric shocked Percy, causing him to draw water out of the moisture in the air and soaking Thalia. I walked into the room I shared with Jason, and glanced at the rooms. They were in surprisingly good condition considering the rest of the hotel. There were two beds with crisp sheets the colour of cream, and matching blankets and pillows. The carpet and curtains was a dark maroon-ish colour, standing out clearly against the cream colour-ed beds and the pale yellow wall. There was a bathroom on the right with a bathtub, shower, toilet and sink, your average bathroom, really. I walked over and laid down on the bed closer to the windows, and closed my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts which are bouncing all over my mind, bumping and becoming entangled with one another.

"Hey Nico, you wanna take a shower?" Jason's voice broke through my jumbled excuse of a mind.

"Sure, thanks," I said jumping up from the bed.

"You look like you need it," he noted, looking fairly worried. I assume it's because he was my senior and everything, and I was thankful.

I grabbed a change of clothes and a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom. Turning the water on high for both amount and heat, I took off my clothes and put them near the sink. Feeling the hot water run down my back eased the tension that was still there from the plane. The evil plane, mind you. I mean what kind of plane has turbulence every 5 minutes? I suppose that was Percy's and mine fault, even though Zeus said he was going to make us have a nice flight. Liar. After my shower, I felt considerably better. After pulling on a pair of black jeans, and t-shirt, I walked out with my dirty clothes and threw them into my duffle bag, and then begin drying my hair with a towel.

"Done?" Jason asked, from where he was playing something on his iPod, judging by the way his eyebrows were furrowed and he was furiously tapping the screen.

"Duh," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Manners," Jason said in a singsong voice, pausing his game and picking up his pile of clothes and walking in to the bathroom.

"Moron," I replied in the same tone, throwing my towel at his head, which he ducked.

Chuckling, he went into the bathroom; I picked up my iPod, stuffed the earphones in my ears and cranked the volume on high.

After thirty minutes, me and Jason ran down stairs with his hair still dripping wet.

"It's your fault we are late you know?" I said as we jumped the last three steps.

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed.

"You were the one that discovered that you forgot your iPod, or had your shirt inside out," I mumbled.

"He had his shirt inside out? Why did you tell him? I wanted to see!" Thalia exclaimed popping up from behind us, causing Jason to jump. I already knew she was there because I sensed her life force.

" You're such a meanie," Jason mumbled childishly. Thalia and I stifled our laughter, who would have thought that the leader of the hard-core Romans could be so childish?

"Everyone ready?" Hagrid asked, looking around at the room, doing a head count. "Alright, let's go!"

He led us through the backdoor to a courtyard with a red brick wall and a single trashcan. He pulled out a pink (mental shudder) umbrella and walked over to the trashcan. Why would he carry a pink umbrella? I thought that was weird, and that was before he started counting the bricks on top of the trashcan. He is officially mental.

"Three up, two across," Hagrid murmured, before tapping a single brick with his pink umbrella. Yep, he'd gone completely mental in thirty minutes.

Then the bricks started _shivering_ and a hole appeared where the brick was and continued growing until it formed an archway big enough for Hagrid. I felt like my jaw was going to fall to ground. The others weren't doing any better.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The rest of the day fast rather fast in my opinion, and before I knew it we were standing in front of the barrier between platform nine and ten, and Hagrid was telling us to ran straight at it.

Is he mental? I mean if it was like Diagon Alley's entrance that would have been fine, but there was no archway, just a very _solid _wall. I stared at the wall; maybe a magical portal would pop up or something, but alas no portal. If I ran at the wall, 1) I am probably going to break my nose; 2) the people passing by might just call the mental hospital.

"-should do it!" Thalia said, I was rather busy picturing the scene of getting sent to the mental hospital that I almost missed all of what she was saying.

"Who should do it?" I asked, not liking the way the others were looking at me.

"You!" All of them chorused with smirks.

"Me?!" Wh-why me?" I stuttered.

"Cause you can always get away incase, whereas if one of us went and the wall was hard, we'd go splat," Percy explained, nodding like it was a wonderful plan.

_Yay, let's all watch me break my nose against a very solid wall! _ I thought, grumbling under breath.

"All right, just walk straight at the barrier. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll gonna crash into it, it's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if yer nervous," Hagrid instructed, looking too amused for my liking.

I gulped and looked at the wall, it looked very solid. I took a deep breath and broke into a run heading for the wall. It was coming closer at a very alarming speed, for once in my demigod life, I cursed my ability to run fast. Just before I collided with the wall, I closed my eyes and waited for the crash. But it never came; I just kept on running when an explosion of sounds crashed into my poor eardrums. I opened my eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to a platform packed with people. There was an overhead sign saying _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. I did it, and I was still in one piece not mushed against a wall. Smoke from the engine floated overhead the chattering crowd. Which was way to loud in my opinion. A moment later Percy popped up, and was joined by the rest of the group. I waved them over.

"Hagrid said he had to go," Annabeth explained seeing as I didn't see Hagrid.

I nodded back, "We should found a compartment before the train gets to crowded."

Soon we all found two compartments right next to each other.

Percy's leader instincts kicked in.

"Alright, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, and Leo, you guys take that one," he gestured to the one on the right. "Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Jason will get this one."

I nodded along with the others, and walked into the compartment, it was rather large and looked comfy enough. I sighed and sat down. It's gonna be a long ride to Hogwarts.

**AN: Please review! I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson**

**AN at the bottom**

Chapter 6

The Quest For Food And The Singing Hat

The next few hours were really quite disastrous. Imagine 10 ADHD kids in 2 separate compartments doing nothing for 8 hours. Now add in sugar from the candy from the nice old lady with the candy cart. Got the image? Now erase it from your mind before you get a nightmare.

The journey started actually pretty well for compartment 1, which includes Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank and Hazel, but that was before the clock struck 12 'o clock.

"I'm hungry!"

There it was, the moan that had haunted this compartment as soon as the hour hand moved to twelve, caused by none other than one Leo Valdez.

"Leo," Reyna sighed. "Just wait a few more moments; I am sure the food cart will come soon."

"You said that five minutes ago," Leo mumbled, before his eyes quite literally brighten up. "What do you think the food selection will be?"

Reyna sighed for the _n_th time since they boarded the train. Sometime, she really did wonder why he, the boy who could take nothing seriously, would be her, the girl who took everything seriously, 's boyfriend. And then she remembers it's because they have more in common than meets the eye, but they just hide it differently. Then her mind would rewind to the beginning and repeat, again and again and again.

Piper felt like her head was going to explode. Leo had started being Leo-ish as soon as they sat down on the comfy seats. Speaking of seats, she thought this quest doesn't look all that bad at all! A magical school that they attend for a year? Great! Comfy living conditions and hot showers? Heaven. Meals cooked by magic? Interesting, but definitely tempting. And then she realized she'd have to share a room with Mr. Supreme Commander of the Argo II over there arguing with a praetor of Rome, and all her new hopes and dreams come crashing down. She wonders what goes on inside his head at times, but then she'd stop because she didn't want to get nightmares about evil tacos or something.

Frank wanted to shut Leo up. He considered turning into a tiger and frighten him, but the other boy could easily turn on his fire, as he calls it, and burn up the place.

Hazel's head hadn't hurt so bad since that night she died. She couldn't believe she had liked such a hyperactive boy before, and she sincerely wondered how Reyna put up with him. She silently prayed for the food cart to come soon before she remembered something. Something dreadful.

"Guys, what if we were supposed to get our food from the candy cart. It had way more than candy on there, and the elderly lady looked really doubtful when she asked if that was all we wanted, remember?" Hazel spoke slowly, maybe that will make the statement false or let her compartment mates not hear her voice.

No such luck.

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned towards the sliding door in shock.

"Well, Styx," Leo summed it up in two words.

Leo

"Well, Styx," I said, the compartment was so quiet I could hear a pin drop. I am betting that the one _dropping _the pin will be me anyways.

"So we will basically starve for the next few hours?" Reyna asked, arching her eyebrow.

No. I refuse to starve knowing there is perfectly good food out there! "I demand a quest!"

Silence.

Then I realized I had said that last part out loud. Oops.

"A quest? For food?" Piper asked, blinking.

She looked like I announced I was going to run off and marry Gaea. I most defiantly would look like that if someone announced that, but a quest for food would awesome!

"Yes!" I declared.

"Err, Leo," Frank said uncertainly. "A quest for food? Ar-are you..."

"Are you high?" Piper finished for him.

I felt insulted; the idea is genius! Almost as genius as Festus and the Argo II and they dare question me?! Okay, maybe not as genius as them but a close second.

"I was thinking more of alright or kidding or insane, but high works too," Frank said.

"No, I am completely sane and serious and most defiantly _not _high," I assured them putting emphasize on 'not'.

"But a quest for food?" Hazel inquired. "It sounds awfully ridiculous."

"You sound awfully ridiculous," I mumbled. Why is everyone putting down this great idea from me? "The genius, hot, and charming Leo Valdez?"

Everyone turned to stare at me; I really need to work on keeping my private thoughts _private_.

"Leo," Reyna said cautiously like she was afraid I am going to go insane, which from their point of view won't be all that impossible.

"Look, I don't want to starve to death. You don't want to starve to death-"

"It's impossible to starve to death in such a short-"

"Don't interrupt me! Anyway, the only way to get food is to go on a quest. And a quest we shall go on! We will survive the hardship; we will triumph at what so many failed at! We will get our tasty pumpkin pastries and more delicacies. We will not go hungry for the many hours to come! We will survive!" I finished my speech, standing on a cushioned seat looking down all the dumbfound faces my girlfriend and friends had.

They must feel so inspired, awed, motivated, and shocked. Yep, I have always had a dramatic and inspiration bone in my body, somewhere.

Piper opened her mouth. Now she was going to gush about how awesome I am, how genius like the quest is, and how great I am at giving inspirational speeches.

"Leo, are you high?"

I almost did a face plant anime style. You know, the type with the feet sticking up in the air. Yeah.

"No!" I rolled my eyes; gosh they just don't understand.

"Your are serious?" Reyna asked, again.

"Yes!"

"Err, okay?" Hazel said looking extremely uncertain.

"Where are we going to start?" Reyna asked looking at me.

My mind backed up.

"Wait, your going with the plan?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"No more: "Leo are you high?" business?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Posit-"

"YES!" all of them shouted.

I was just checking, not my fault they were so uncertain that they made me uncertain as well.

"Alright! Lets start by attacking-"

"Attacking?!" Hazel repeated wide-eyed. That girl is way to peace loving.

I sighed. "Fine, checking the compartment the others are in to see if they got food."

I would love to see that I led them out and did a bunch of other leader-ly stuff, but the truth was they crowded out leaving me in the empty compartment by myself.

"Hey! Don't leave behind your leader!"

A white and blue converse shoe came flying and hit me in the forehead.

"I cannot believe you threw a shoe at my head," I mumbled rubbing my forehead, which now had a _giant _red mark that was probably going to turn blue and purple in a few days.

"Get over it Valdez," Piper said rolling her eyes, lacing up the shoe that did the unspeakable.

"Easy for you to say Beauty Queen," I retorted. "You didn't get nailed in the head with a shoe."

"Enough Leo! Let's ask the others if they got food," Reyna ordered with her fancy praetor tone.

"You are siding with her? Against me, you fantastic boyfriend?! Your traitorous girlfriend!" I exclaimed, wiping a fake tear from my eye.

I got whacked in my head, curtsey of said girlfriend.

"Come on, are we just going to stand here?" Hazel asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

I walked to the sliding door quietly, preparing to bust it down when Piper just walked up and slid it open.

"Do you guys have food?"

I face palmed and dragged her out by her collar.

"Leo, what the Aphrodite are you doing?"

"What the Aphrodite? Seriously? And you can't just barge in to enemy territory like that!" I hissed, rolling my eyes. She can be so inexperienced sometimes.

"Enemy territory? They are our friends, you babbling idiot!" Piper exclaimed, ripping her collar out of my hands.

"Babbling idiot? That is just offensive. Besides, what makes you think that they are just gonna hand over their food?" I said rolling my eyes again. Seriously, I am rolling my eyes so much soon they'll be rolling on their own. That would be beyond creepy.

Piper and Reyna shared a glance. My internal danger alarm starting beeping, like the time I almost got squashed a hellhound's rear end (that would have been a sad way to die, squished to death by a monster's bottom), but this could be much _much _worse. I backed up slowly, raising my hands in front of me, like let's-be-calm-and-rational-okay?

They didn't look calm or rational, much less both.

"Piper?" Thalia's head poked out of the door. "What did you say about food?"

"Oh," Piper broke off of death glaring me, which I am rather glad to be rid of. I mean it would be beyond embarrassing if Commander Tool Belt died from two girls' glares. Scary glares yes but glares nevertheless. "Do you guys have any leftovers?"

"We are sharing a compartment with the Big Three boys. Do you think we will have any leftovers?" Annabeth's head poked out next to Thalia's, her face apologetic.

"Right, can't forget that," Reyna murmured scrunching her eyebrows, before her eyes brighten up. "Do you guys know where else we can get food?"

"Um, some people walked by a while a ago, saying something about following the cart. If that helps," Thalia said shrugging.

"Thanks," Piper smiled.

"Alright, let's follow the cart," Reyna said.

"No wait, I am supposed to be leader!" I complained. "Now, let's follow the food cart!"

I started towards the sliding door thing that led to the part where each cabinet was connected, and was supposed to be leading until Reyna pushed past me.

"At the pace your going, by the time we get to front it will be night," Piper sighed following Reyna.

Oh sure, just ignore the Commander of the Argo II. "You should all be on you knees screaming out your adoration for me."

They froze and burst in laughter, my face heated up. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Course not Repair Boy," Piper breathed out holding her stomach.

I have a major issue of keeping my thoughts thoughts today.

As we walked down the train, my mind whirled with thoughts. Why did we have to come to help some random people with their war? We just finished ours, I am not sure if I have ready for another one! Sure this war is pathetic and all but a war is a war, it comes with loss, grief, and most of all, pain.

Wow that was a bunch of happy and enlightening thoughts; death, pain, who doesn't love those? I am getting way too depressed; I am turning in to 11 year old Nico! Yeah, he told us about that, I think it was because Percy and Thalia _convinced _him to tell us, if convincing involved being shocked and nagged at.

All of a sudden, I slammed into something. Some_one._ Reyna. She turned around with her death glare firmly in place. "Leo. What. _Are._ You. Doing?"

"Nothing," I gulped, seeing her expression I quickly added. "Ma'am."

Her expression softened, "Seriously Leo, what were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"You can think?" Piper asked with fake innocence; clasping her hands behind her back and blinking innocently.

"Haha," I said rolling my eyes, before I spotted the candy cart and breaking into a grin. "Quest for food: Success!"

After a few more hours on the train (seriously, haven't these people ever heard of bullet trains or something?), I was getting ready to slam my head against the wall, or open the window and jump out, when the train started to slow down.

"Yes!" I cried. "Finally, I can get off of this dreadful..._thing!_"

"It's a train, Leo," Piper mumbled, even _she_ and _Reyna_ looked ready to bust out of here.

"Whatever," I was just about to retort when the compartment door slid open, causing all of our heads to snap towards.

A girl with _really_ bushy hair stood in the door wearing the robes. She looked about fifteen, about two years younger than us. She looked mildly surprised at seeing us. "Hello, err we are almost at Hogwarts, it's time to get dressed in your robes."

"Thanks," Hazel said giving the girl a smile.

Whoa, she and Frank had been so quiet I had almost forgotten they were there. _Almost_.

"Are you new at Hogwarts? I am pretty sure I had never seen you before," bush head said, she had a bossy sort of voice.

Now that I had taken a good look at her, I found out that she had bushy brown hair, already knew that, brown eyes, and was wearing her Hogwarts's robe, with a little badge with a _P_ on it. P for prefect, I guessed. I think Chiron mentioned something about that. She was fairly pretty.

"Exchange students from America," Frank replied, sharing a glance with us. Our cover was supposed to be kept until the right moment, which still sounds really cliché to me, but it was serious. Accidentally letting it slip out before the quest even officially started would be bad.

"Oh! I didn't know Hogwarts took exchange students-" all of us froze, I had to work hard to keep my jaw from falling to the ground, the gods gave us a cover that wouldn't even work? What the Hades? "I suppose I could be wrong-" We all relaxed, she could be wrong, "But I am usually right." We stiffened again.

"There is a first time for everything," I said forcing a smile. It worked, sort of.

Reyna gave me a glance, "Yes, there certainly is."

"Err, well," bushy head said uncertainly before she perked up. "I was being rude wasn't I? My name is Hermione Granger, I am the Gryffindor prefect."

The newly dubbed Hermione gave us a smile. Reyna blinked, "Well, nice to meet you, Hermione."

Piper and Hazel gave her their way-too-nice-and-bright smiles. Frank gave a small shy smile, while I gave her the trademark Leo Grin that made her cheeks go faint pink. I threw a smirk at Reyna and she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, well see you at the feast, hope you're in Gryffindor!" she squeaked before leaving the compartment in a hurried walk.

"Did you really have to do that Leo?" Reyna asked, I could practically see the annoyance rolling off her.

"I just smiled," I defended myself and then smirked again. "It's not my fault I am oh so charming."

She twitched, and then slapped my head hard.

"Hey, that hurt," I grumbled.

Before she could retort, Piper cut in, "Guys, we have to dress in our robes."

Right. Robes. _That_.

"Well, let's rock this sixteenth century look."

We threw the robes over our regular clothing, not bothering to bottom it up. We discarded the thought of even wearing the ties, dress shirt/blouse, and skirt/pants.

**"**Robes are enough already, they are going to have to do some serious bribing and/or torturing if they want me to wear a tie," I mumbled as I looked at the rest of the uniform in distaste. Reyna and Piper were having a glaring contest with the skirt, the two sides being Reyna-Piper pair vs. skirts pair. The skirts were losing pretty badly.

"I don't really mind the skirt, but the tie is too much," Hazel admitted holding said object used for strangling.

"This whole thing is too much. If I wear it, it'll make me feel like a super dangerous butler again," grumbled Frank.

I gave him a weird look. "Super dangerous butler?"

"Even _Leo_ thinks that's weird, and he is practically the definition of weird," Piper stopped glaring at the poor gray skirt, and Reyna directed her gaze to Frank.

"Long, sort of sad story, and I don't like telling long, sad stories," Frank squeaked, I mean I can sort of understand because Reyna still had her "I-hate-you" glare on, which was usually reserved for someone like Gaea and Octavian (who unfortunately was one of the surviving Romans).

I was about to comment on the fact that our whole life is practically a whole long and sad story when the sliding door opened again to Percy wearing his robe over his camp clothes. His face broke into a grin, and called to someone (probably the rest of compartment Big-Three-Plus-Annabeth-Minus-Hazel), "Looks like we're not the only ones who were feeling rebellious about the uniform."

Annabeth appeared, smoothing out some wrinkles in her robe, "Did you guys see the uniform?"

"It's Hades," Thalia commented with her nose wrinkled, leaning against the left side of the sliding door.

"Tartarus," Nico corrected, eyeing the tie that lay beside me on the cushion in disgust while leaning against the right side of the sliding door. "Don't use my dad's name as a substitute for hell, use Tartarus."

"See, in Rome we just say Hades and it won't offend any gods cause our Lord of the Underworld's name is Pluto," Jason popped up behind Percy looking smug.

"Sure, because it's so awesome and risk free to name a very powerful god after a dwarf planet that doesn't even count as an actual planet," Annabeth snorted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I wonder how many conversations like that popped during the eight hours we were on the train. And how many Jason actually won, seeing as he was the only Roman, my guess, not a lot.

"We can probably get away with not wearing the uniform because we are not actual students here. The school will most likely let us wear our own uniforms which are these," Annabeth pulled at her hoodie layered under the robe.

"Wise girl," Percy rolled his eyes. "Does it matter whether they let us or not? The principle, or headmaster asked for our help."

"Yeah, if the other teachers doesn't let us wear these, we have, what's his name again? Bumblebee? Dumb door? Yeah, we have Dumb door to back us up," Thalia said while inspecting her nails.

"Dumbledore, not "dumb door". But yeah, she is right. We are here on his request, he is going to have to deal with our clothing choices if he wants our help," Nico added, playing with skull ring on his finger.

Wow, leave it for those three to come up with an idea to disobey the rules and get away with it. They are totally worthy of being part of Leo Land.

"You three," Annabeth shook her head. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

They all sent smirks in her direction, which caused her to roll her eyes.

Everyone is rolling their eyes today, of course beginning with me, the most awesome eye roller there is.

"Anyway, I think we have to get off the train, before it heads back to London _with _us on board," Annabeth frowned, peering at her watch.

We were standing in a hall with a bunch of eleven year olds. That is _so _not how I planned my entrance. Not to mention the said eleven year olds were talking about something along the lines of fighting a _troll_. What do they do here in the Wizarding world? The professor with a stern face was telling them about the Houses, something like "Being good will earn you and your house points, but behaving badly will cause you to lose points yada yada," I lost my interest somewhere after that.

The ADHD in me caused me to look around the castle, and I was pretty impressed by the level of engineering. Annabeth looked like child on Christmas morning, gushing to Percy about the architectural structure of the building, yeah _gushing._ _Annabeth gushing._ Percy looked bored out of his mind, but kept nodding.

"Now, form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall said pushing the double doors. The Great Hall was actually really interesting, there was students sitting at four separate long tables, each a different colour with a different banner. They were all whispering and pointing at us, the awesome tall people. But that wasn't the interesting part, what was interesting was the fact that the ceiling was the black night sky dotted with stars, with hundreds of floating candles. McGonagall had placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and pulled an old, frayed, patched hat out and placed it on the stool. I could practically feel Annabeth raising her eyebrow. Then a rip near the brim opened like a mouth. And it started to sing. _Sing._

In times of old when I was new  
>And Hogwarts barely started<br>The Founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted:<br>nited by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<br>"Together we will build and teach!"  
>The Four good friends decided<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided,<br>For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?<br>So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there and so can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<br>Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry is purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<br>Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name,"<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
>And treat them just the same."<br>These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light,<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A House in which they might<br>Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning, just like him,<br>And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor,<br>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
>And taught them all she knew,<br>Thus the Houses and their founders  
>Retained friendships firm and true.<br>So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>For several happy years,<br>But the discord crept among us  
>Feeding on our faults and fears.<br>The Houses that, like pillars four,  
>Had once held up our school,<br>Now turned upon each other and,  
>Divided, sought to rule.<br>And for a while it seemed the school  
>Must meet an early end,<br>What with dueling and with fighting  
>And the clash of friend on friend<br>And at last there came a morning  
>When old Slytherin departed<br>And though the fighting then died out  
>He left us quite downhearted.<br>And never since the founders four  
>Were whittled down to three<br>Have the Houses been united  
>And they once were meant to be.<br>And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>And you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>Because that is what I'm for,<br>But this year I'll go further,  
>Listen closely to my song:<br>Though condemned I am to split you  
>Still I worry that it's wrong,<br>Though I must fulfill my duty  
>And must quarter every year<br>Still I wonder whether sorting  
>May not bring the end I fear.<br>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>The warning history shows,<br>For our Hogwarts is in danger  
>From external, deadly foes<br>And we must unite inside her  
>Or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you..  
>Let the sorting now begin<p>

We were getting "sorted" by a singing hat. The wizarding world is awesome.

_** All right, I know you guys all probably hate me for not updating, but I have a lot of schoolwork so it practically take up all of my free time. Anyway, the updates are going to come really slowly now, so please bear with me. **

**Thank you :)**


End file.
